


What if?

by Witchkitty



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-11
Updated: 2016-12-11
Packaged: 2018-09-07 22:52:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,066
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8819278
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Witchkitty/pseuds/Witchkitty
Summary: What if Pearl decided to take another course of action when she stumbled upon Lapis Lazuli's mirror? Will that lead the two gems falling for each other? or would they not find it in them to fight for what they truly desire? Pearlapis.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone! I recently became a Steven Universe fan because the show is so awesome especially in comparison to the awfulness of most cartoons. This is a Pearlapis fic. This is the introductory chapter and it’s a bit short I’ll write longer ones in the future.  
> This cartoon belongs to Rebecca Sugar and Cartoon Network.

1 year after the Gem War

  
‘ _…What did I do to deserve this? And I’m not talking hypothetically, somebody please tell me what did in my life that was so awful it landed me here stuck in a mirror of all things! Anyone? No? Fine. Well I’m starting my decent into madness; I mean 1 year of being stuck in an object with no way out would do that to anyone. Ugh! I wish I at least have the power to shatter myself!_

  
_Nah I’m not that desperate… yet_ ’.

  
After the end of the gem war, an abandoned mirror that contained a Lapis Lazuli sat there; face up, in the same spot for the last year.

  
‘ _Now I know that this view is amazing but this is ridiculous. Every time the same thing, a giant yellow sphere called the ‘sun’ comes out and makes a half circle above me, then disappears and Homeworld appears for about the same amount of time the sun appears and the cycle is endless._

_Of course it is beautiful but looking at the same thing over and over and over and OVER AGAIN IS IRRITATINGLY ANNOYING AND AND ...UGHH!_ ’

  
Lapis Lazuli was at her wit’s end being stuck in a mirror like that when she was innocent and didn’t even see the war coming.

She only heard about the so-called Crystal Gems when the Quartz soldiers would talk about them and even then it was in passing. Even now she only knew so little about them.

  
Lapis can’t fathom how she ended up here on this backwater planet; she was only supposed to come here for a short time to see how Blue Diamond’s envoy fared.

Her Diamond informed her of an envoy sent here to negotiate a peace treaty with the rebels but when she got here no one greeted her.

Lapis searched for the envoy until she stumbled on an all out gem war between the rebels and Homeworld where she got mistaken for a rebel and placed in a mirror to squeeze information out of her, then after every Homeworld gem fled she was left behind, broken.

  
Lapis was so deep in thought about what happened in the past, not that she has anything better to do, and her place in the Homeworld hierarchy that she nearly missed the sound of the warp pad behind her activating.

  
“Hmm, what is this?”


	2. Chapter 2

“Hmm it’s some kind of mirror, what’s that on the back of it? Oh my word, a Lapis Lazuli!”  
‘huh? Who is that? Who are you?’  
“It looks like it’s cracked. Hmm.”  
Pearl flipped the mirror to face her. Lapis took a good look at the pearl holding her.  
“Hello in there, are you sentient?”  
‘YES! Please get me out of here please I can’t take much more of this.’  
“Hello Lapis Lazuli, are you conscious in there? Please if you are not corrupt show me a sign of that.”  
‘I’m conscious, I AM HERE. Come on Lapis concentrate grrrr.’  
Lapis tried to project an image with all her might.  
“Well I guess the gem is so badly cracked that she’s gone.”  
“H...o.”  
“What?”  
“Hello!”  
Pearl stared wide eyed at the mirror. It was talking to her, the lapis must be conscious enough to try to communicate.  
“Hello Lapis Lazuli, are you in your conscious mind?”  
Lapis was trying her damnest to communicate with the pearl, she hopes that this will be the ticket to her freedom.  
“Conscious.”  
“That’s good now what am I supposed to do? I know I’ll take you to my leader Rose Quartz, she’ll know what to do.”  
‘WHAT? Wait no don’t take me to that monster she’ll crack me and the mirror if she knows I’m sentient. Please!’  
“..o”  
“Hmm? Oh yes she’s the leader of the Crystal Gems and a great leader you will love her I’m sure, and she will definitely know how to free you.”  
‘Oh man! What should I do the Rose Quartz will never agree to free me. She’ll see me as a threat especially if I want to go back to Homeworld. Oh my stars what should I do?’  
Pearl had no idea that the other gem was freaking out so she continued and warped herself to the temple.  
“Rose? Rose where are you?”  
Pearl knocked on the Rose’s door but after a minute with no response she started looking elsewhere. She went to the beach in search of their leader but she found Garnet instead.  
“Ah Garnet hello I’m looking for Rose have you seen her?”  
Garnet turned around and greeted Pearl with a nod. “Yeah Pearl she said that she wanted to walk around Beach City for a bit and get to know the folks. Can I help you with something?”  
Pearl hesitated a bit but then shook her head, if anyone will know a Lapis Lazuli it would be Sapphire. “I found this mirror and it has a Lapis Lazuli on its back but she’s a bit cracked.”  
Garnet took the offered mirror and looked at it.  
‘Who are you? Are you another Crystal Gem? Are you going to harvest me?’  
“… are ..u? A… .o. …..th.r ..y..a. Ge.?” Garnet looked at the mirror with a confused look.  
“Is the Lapis in the mirror sentient?”  
“Yes she told me so before we got here. I think this is either the first time she tried to talk or because her gem is cracked.”  
“I see. Sapphire knew a Lapis Lazuli when she was on Blue Diamond’s council but she doubts that this is the same one because the one she knew would never come to earth for she’s not a fighter.”  
‘Sapphire? What? Where? I knew a sapphire also but she got kidnapped by a ruby when Blue diamond was on earth. Can you hear anything I’m saying?’  
“…phire? …..Ki…pped … earth… saying?”  
“I think she’s trying to communicate as best as she can do you think we should free her?”  
‘YES PLEASE’  
“Y.. P.EA..”  
“I believe she is saying yes please but we should take her to Rose first she’s the one who has to make that decision.” Pearl nodded to what Garnet said then took the mirror from her and started walking towards the beach looking for Rose. Garnet was intrigued and Sapphire was even more so, so she decided to tag along.


	3. Chapter 3

Just for clarification in my AU the humans have already established Beach City but it’s more of a tribe with primitive tents and rock buildings than a city but I wanted to keep the name. Hope you enjoy this chapter and sorry for the long wait.

No one’s POV

  
Pearl and Garnet went to search for Rose in what the strange creatures, the ‘Humans’, called Beach City. Pearl didn’t care about these primitive beings but Rose seemed to take a liking to them.

  
They found Rose talking to one of the humans who was cooking something over a fire. Apparently the humans have to maintain their energy by chewing other creatures such as ‘deers’ and ‘ducks’ into a mush and then swallowing it. If gems could get sick Pearl would be puking all over everything right now.

  
“Rose!” Pearl called their leader who turned and waved at them.

  
“Pearl, Garnet, hello! Have you come to join the tribe and I for a bite?” Rose asked in her upbeat way and Pearl turned her face at the offer of ‘food’.

  
“No Rose thank you but we do have something important to speak to you about can we borrow you for a bit?”

  
Rose nodded and rose from her seat. She told the human that she will be right back and followed Pearl and Garnet out of the humans’ hearing range.

  
“So what do you want to tell me?”

  
Lapis who was quiet all this time decided that if Rose Quartz were to know that she was sentient she would be shattered on the spot so she opted to stay silent.

  
“Pearl found this mirror in the Galaxy Warp. We are mostly sure that the Lapis Lazuli stuck inside it is still sentient.”  
Rose looked a little worried as Pearl presented the mirror for her to take. Rose took the mirror and examined it front and back.

  
“Lapis Lazuli if you can hear me please say so.”

  
The three of them waited for a response but none came. Pearl looked confused.

  
Rose tried a couple of more times to communicate with the gem inside the mirror but to no avail Lapis refused to speak.  
“Are you sure the lapis lazuli is sentient?”

  
Pearl and Garnet nodded. “She was speaking to us or well trying to at least when Pearl showed me the mirror but I don’t know why she’s not speaking now.”

  
Rose pondered a bit. “Maybe she exhausted what was left of her mind by trying to communicate with you.”

  
“So what should we do? Should we free her?” Pearl asked, she wanted to help the lapis lazuli stuck in the mirror but only after she was 100% sure that she is conscious and in control. She didn’t want a corrupt gem on their hands because of her.

  
“No, freeing her right now is not an option. She could be corrupt and cause us trouble we don’t need if we can’t bubble her right away. If she is sentient and her gem is cracked then she would have lost some of her power. Pearl I want you to hold on to this mirror and try to find out everything you can about this lapis lazuli and if she’s going to be a threat to us or not and report to me if you find out anything okay?”

  
Pearl nodded and took the offered mirror and held it protectively. She will do as Rose says and she hoped that the lapis in the mirror was a friendly one because she feared that if she wasn’t she will have to be bubbled. Pearl felt strangely attached to the mirror which doesn’t make sense she only found it a mere hour ago and she wasn’t even sure if there’s a sentient being inside.

  
Pearl shook her head and looked at Garnet who was looking at her. Garnet tilted her head to let Pearl know that she was going to the temple and if she wanted to follow her she can.

Pearl smiled and shook her head so Garnet left. She looked at Rose whom returned to the human’s side, she felt a little jealous of the attention Rose was giving the human but she brushed it off as Rose being her ever curious self.

  
Pearl walked to the nearest warp pad and warped herself to the battlefield where a little green was starting to cover it, not a lot but just enough to see the green.

  
She climbed the rocks until she got to the last one and sat down. She gazed at the sky for a bit and then turned her attention to the mirror.

  
Meanwhile Lapis heard everything that went on between the gems and figured that the Pearl is going to squeeze her for information just like when she was first forced into the mirror and that made her anger and hopelessness grow. She didn’t want to be interrogated she wanted to be free but if it’s information they wanted then they will get none out of her, she was tired of being used.

  
Lapis sat down in front of the mirror with her hands crossed defiantly and her eyebrows furrowed.

  
‘No matter how hard the pearl tries I will not say anything even if I’ll stay trapped in here forever at least not talking is my decision to make.’

  
Pearl’s face came into view and Lapis squared her shoulders.  
Pearl did not say anything for the better part of an hour, she just sat there staring at the mirror and thinking.

She didn’t want to extract anything out of the lapis lazuli she just wanted to free her because she knew what feeling trapped felt like and she will always be grateful to Rose for freeing her and now she could be this lapis’ savior but she had to do as Rose told her she is her knight after all.

  
Pearl shook her head hard and prepared herself, she was going to find out everything about this lapis lazuli and that was the end of it.


End file.
